Can't help falling in love with you
by Vagabundenwind
Summary: Sirius has a crush on Remus. Lily encourages him to act upon it. Pure wolfstar fluff!


Sirius liked Fridays. Not because they didn't have any homework on this day of the week or because he wouldn't have school for two days.  
He liked Fridays because of the nights spend with his friends and the parties they had in the common room.  
It had turned into a tradition for the marauders.

The first weekend of the month the Gryffindors had a huge party in the common room. All the other weekends the Marauders had "pyjama parties" (As Lily would put it to tease them).

Today was an especially beautiful night. The light of the not-yet full moon reflected on the lake. Sirius was on his way back to the party in the common room. He had told his friends that he needed some fresh air, but in reality he sneaked some leftover snacks into Mrs McGonagall's office, thanking her for allowying those parties. He didn't have to do it. She trusted them. But he somehow felt the need to thank her and it had turned into a comfortable tradition.

The common room was almost empty, when he entered. Remus always took it upon himself to ensure that everyone was feeling well and ending the party before it escalated.

Now, the blond boy was sitting on a couch in front of the fire place reading a book. Other than that only a group of five people, including James and Lily, was in the room. They were fighting over some kind of muggle music box, whatever it was called. Lily loved the Elvis guy, while all the other Muggle-borns said he was 'totally out'.

Sirius looked at Remus but quickly turned and walked over to Lily. She waved at him and he smiled back. He was happy for his best friend. He had found such a wonderful girl.

He saw a future for them. They deserved it, both of them. He imagined they'd marry and have children, or even grandchildren once.

Sirius on the other hand, would probably die alone. He could never admit to moony that he had a crush on him since forever. His friend wasn't even gay.

The dark haired boy was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the petite redhead coming over to him.

"You should just talk to him, you know. I'm sure he'd love to dance", Lily said,"and you could ask him out afterwards." She smirked at him and bumped his shoulder, before returning to James.

Lilly gestured at Remus and gave Sirius a thumbs up and her best smile. He hesitantly walked over to moony. Half way there, he awkwardly stumbled over his own feet, tried to play it off cool and quickly looked if anyone saw. Nobody. Good.

When he finally stood in front of his crush, his throat was dry and he forgot what he wanted to say. "Ehm...moony...I wanted to...would you like to..." Remus looked up at him. Expecting something.

Sirius started to sweat, he couldn't do it. _You rock, Sirius. You can do this. You're awesome. Just ask him out._ He smiled nervously. "It would be a pleasure to dance with you, my...moony." The dark haired boy blushed. _Awkward. Did I really almost say 'my lady'? Remus would kill me, if he knew that._

 _Merlin. I fucked up._ But instead, Remus smiled back:"It would be a pleasure to dance with you, too, padfoot." He put his book aside, took Sirius hand and gently let him over to the middle of the common room.

From where he was standing, Sirius could see that Lily was doing something with her muggle music thing. A deep voice started to sing the same song, that Lily had played, when Sirius first admitted his crush to her.

 ** _Wise men say only fools rush in,_**

They started to move with the music and Sirius thought his heart was gonna explode. Moony was finally in his arms and he couldn't be any happier. He wanted to stay like this forever, wanted the song to never stop playing.

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you.**_

They didn't stop dancing, didn't notice that the music was long gone with everyone else. Hours later a grey cat entered the common room looking for some more chocolate frogs, but instead finding a young couple asleep in front of the fire place. Remus' head resting on Sirius' chest.


End file.
